


color

by haletum



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, M/M, Mentioned Hwang Hyunjin, binsung, changbin is getting a tattoo, changsung, tattooartist!jisung, tattooed changbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24679621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haletum/pseuds/haletum
Summary: i'll probably write a part two because i love these two so much
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 32





	color

❝ 𝐂 𝐎 𝐋 𝐎 𝐑 ❞

"jisung!", yelled hyunjin, but jisung didn't hear him, perhaps he didn't want to hear him either. he just wanted to breath deeply for a few moments although breath deeply was probably not the right term for a smoking break. "stop smoking,", said hyunjin when he opened the door to the small balcony, "your crush is here, so you can kill yourself later.". jisung choked and almost dropped his cigarette at hyunjins words. "my crush?", asked he curiously and raised one eyebrow, which made hyunjin laugh. "that little e-boy with the devil tattoo.", hyunjin grinned an left jisung alone, because he hated the smell of cigarettes. jisung sighed, blew of his unfinished cigarette and went back inside, into his own tattoo studio. "oh and he is single.", shouted hyunjin from somewhere and jisung wanted to bang his head against the wall. he was probably so loud that changbin, his crush, had heard him clearly. „shut the fuck up and let me flirt alone.", answered jisung and left his tattoo studio and went to the waiting room, where changbin was already waiting. he was dressed completely in black, as always, and smiled softly at jisung. „hi.. nice to know you are interested in whether i am single or not.", a cheekily grin appeared on changbins lips and jisung wanted to throw anything close to his own reach at hyunjin. „yeah.. apparently i am. anyways... why are you here today?", asked jisung and rolled up the sleeves of his striped sweater a little and made his way behind the desk. changbin followed him and leaned against the desk to look at jisung. „i'm actually not sure..", changbin bit his lower lip and looked thoughtfully at jisungs hands, „maybe you've got an idea in mind?". jisung looked up at changbin and inspected his features. „yes,", jisung smiled and stood up from the black chair, „pick a body part and i'll figure something out."

„what about my waist? i don't have anything there yet..", asked changbin and looked at jisung questioningly. jisung nodded and screamed mentally at the thought of tattooing changbin at the waist. „lay down.. and take your shirt off.", said jisung and avoided watching at changbin. he preferred to concentrate on putting on his gloves and looking for his pencils. „what about a dragon?", asked jisung as he turned back to changbin. he regretted his doing immediately as gaze fell on changbins naked torso and his upper arms. his muscles were clearly visible everywhere and jisung suddenly felt weaker than usual. „you know, normally, i don't like to confess as a bottom... but damn.", jisungs cheeks turned red as he made his statement and changbin started smiling. „i take that as a compliment, so thank you and a dragon sounds good.", he laid down on his back and watched jisung slide his chair towards him. „i don't make it too large, okay?", asked jisung and changbin nodded. „do whatever you want.. i trust you. you stabbed every tattoo on my body and you know exactly how many these are."

jisung couldn't resist to look at changbin while he was thinking. his soft skin was covered with countless small and large tattoos, all tattooed by jisung. „hey, stop staring at me.", changbin laughed and jisungs cheeks turned red again. „yeah..", jisung laughed awkwardly and began to draw his design on changbins skin. „a chinese dragon?", asked changbin and jisung answered immediately, "of course.". changbin supported himself on his arms to be able to watch jisung while he was drawing on his waist. "don't move to much..", said jisung focused on his work. changbin would lie to himself if he said he didn't like jisung. the tattoo artist had gotten stuck in his head. that's why it suited him that his co-worker had told him so much about jisung. he knew that jisung was only 20 years old and that he started as tattoo artist as soon as he turned 18. but hyunjin had shown him tattoos which jisung had stitched at the age of 16, which looked also unbelievable beautiful. alos, he finally knew that jisung was single and that he was also interested in him.

"jisung?", changbin tried to get jisungs attention and mustered jisung intensely. "yeah?", answered jisung without looking up to him. "can i take you out one time?", asked changbin kind of out of the blue. jisung refused to belive his ears and glanced at changbin,"excuse me what?"

"i want to take you out. maybe we can get to know each other a bit more. like i already know a lot about you and you know a lot about me, because we spend a lot of time here together but i want to change the scenry a bit you know.", said changbin and jisung nodded. "of course i want to! we probably know each other since two years, but i think there is a lot more about you what i don't know.", answerd jisung and got up form his chair to get the tattoo machine. since he had already finished drawing the dragon, things got real now. 

"there is not much you don't know," changbin smiled and then placed the arm behind his head. damn, that was something jisung wanted to see in a different context. "you think so?", jisung raised one eybrow and started to outline the dragon which left changbin totally chilled.

"i think so. there are only a few details you don't know.", changbin closed his eyes and focused on something other than jisung's warm hands on his skin. "tell me then.", said jisung, without losing the focus. "okay..", changbin opened his eyes again and starred at the dark celling.

"okay.. so you know that i currently studie art. actually i also make music. not professionally yet, but with passion.", said changbin and looked down to jisung for a second. "really?", jisung sounded kinda surpirsed and changbin nodded. "yeah.. but you know, sometimes i need some inspiration..". jisung chuckled and raised one eyebrow, "you better don't say what you wanted to say. you started so cheesy.."

"yeah, you're probaly right.", changbin laughed and jisung tapped his leg immediately, "don't move to much." changbin stayed still again and jisung continued to sting the outlines. this tattoo was probaly going to be his favorit tattoo on changbin. not only because he loved dragon's but also because it would remind him of the day changbin asked him out after two years of spending much hours together.

"sooo...", jisung stood up to get another tissue and sat down again, after he got it, "where do you want to take me?"

"chan, a friend of mine, owns a small recording studio. we could meet there tomorrow and i can show you a few of the song's im working on.", changbin smiled at jisung, knowing he couldn't look up rigth now. "only if you're interested of course..", he added, because jisung didn't answered him right away.

jisung sat down the machine, to look at changbin and smiled softly at him. "i'd love to, changbin. but you really have to stay still now, otherwise you'll have a black dot on your waist and we don't want that, do we?"

"of course not..", changbin chuckled softly, then stayed still and watched jisung the whole time.

❝ 𝐄 𝐍 𝐃 ❞

**Author's Note:**

> i'll probably write a part two because i love these two so much


End file.
